dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Makosen
or & or & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Kamehameha Light Grenade Masenko' }} is an Energy Wave used by King Piccolo and Piccolo. Overview When first used in the series by its inventor, King Piccolo originally fires two energy waves one after another; the first to distract the opponent and the second to actually hit them head on. This is changed in later uses of the technique. Usage According to a flashback during a mind reading that Grand Elder Guru mades in Krillin, King Piccolo used this attack to destroy a city.Dragon Ball Z Kai'' episode 25, "Power Up, Krillin! Frieza's Mounting Apprehension!" King Piccolo uses this attack to knock Goku out at the end of their first confrontation. This use also stops Goku's heart temporarily, which leads to King Piccolo to believe that Goku had been killed from the blast.Dragon Ball episode 110, "Piccolo Closes In" King Piccolo later uses the attack to kill Chiaotzu, and once again against Goku during their final confrontation.Dragon Ball episode 112, "King Piccolo's Wish" During the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Piccolo uses a two-handed Explosive Demon Wave similar to the Makosen against Goku, however the Saiyan confronts and wins Namekian's wave with his Super KamehamehaDragon Ball episode 144, "Super Kamehameha" In the anime, Piccolo uses this attack alongside Krillin's Kamehameha for a combined attack against Nappa during their battle at Paprika Wasteland. The attack is ineffective on the powerful Saiyan, though.Dragon Ball Z episode 25, "Sacrifice" In the manga, Piccolo instead uses a two handed Special Beam Cannon."The Last Blast" In The Lookout, Piccolo (pretending to be infected by Black Water Mist) uses two similar energy waves combined with his Scatter Shot against Gohan (that with much effort can deflect it).Dragon Ball Z episode 112, "Call for Restoration" A little later, near the Dead Zone, Piccolo again uses a similar energy wave, but this time to combat Super Garlic Jr.'s Belly Blast.Dragon Ball Z episode 116, "Brief Chance for Victory" Only in the anime, Piccolo uses the technique during his battle on the Tropical Islands, shouting "Makosen Ha" when he fires it against Android 17. In this instance, Piccolo uses the technique in the form of an energy wave fired similar to the Kamehameha in order to finish off his Scatter Shot attack, but Android 17 evades the scatter shots with ease and then deflects the Makosenha, causing it to explode and rain down tiny orbs of energy.Dragon Ball Z''episode 148, "The Monster is Coming" Piccolo later uses the attack in a Beam Struggle against one of his clones while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.Dragon Ball Z'' episode 170, "A Girl Named Lime" Film Appearances In Dragonball Evolution, Lord Piccolo uses some similar attacks against Goku (who escapes and defends himself from his blasts), culminating in a Beam Struggle between Kamehameha airbending vs. Makosen.Dragonball Evolution, 2009 Video Game Appearances Makosen appears as King Piccolo's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Piccolo uses a two-handed variation called '''Super Makosen as the Super Attack for his Kami and Demon King United Piccolo card which represents Piccolo from the period he fought Dr. Gero and the other Androids before his fusion with Kami. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, in a cutscene that plays after Goku's Image Training battle against Piccolo in the Saiyan Saga Episode 1, a battle damaged Piccolo fires his two-handed Makosen which Goku counters with a Kamehameha resulting in an Energy Wave Clash similar to the Energy Wave Clash between Goku's Super Kamehameha and Piccolo's Makosen at the World Martial Arts Tournament. In the Super Kamehameha's Z Encyclopedia entry, it mentions how Goku used it to beat Piccolo's Makosen in an Energy Wave Clash referencing its use during the 23rd World Tournament. Character meaning *魔 (Ma) = "Devil" / "demon" / "magic" / "evil". *光閃 (Kõsen / Kousen) = "Light ray" or "flash ray" / "light wave" or "flash wave" / "light blast" or "flash blast". Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves